Perfect
by Dangerous Horizon
Summary: Bakura and Ryou go to Ryou's mother's funeral. Relatives are strange. Bakura wants to kill someone and Ryou is perfect. Fem!Ryou Fem!Yugi OOC Bakura, Pegasus Bashing. Yami Bashing. Main Pairing: BakuraxRyou Side Pairing: YamixYugi Full explanation for freakishness inside.


**A/N: This is a prompt I got from Reddit /r/KeepWriting. If you don't know what that is, then don't bother trying to find out. Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING, YA HERE ME!? I don't own the characters or Yu-Gi-Oh, or Reddit before you ask.**

**Warnings: A funeral, OOC-ness, Fem!Ryou, Bad Swearing, Ryou's dad-bashing, Pegasus bashing, references to child molestation/abuse/neglect, mostly made up of dialogue**

**Summary: Bakura and Ryou are dating, but just recently her mother died in a car crash. Bakura attends the funeral with Ryou, but just what is wrong with her family?**

Bakura held Ryou close as she sobbed in his arms. He didn't blame her for the hysterics; of course, her mother had died in an unexpected and very traumatic car crash just the other day and today they were both attending her funeral.

"I-I wish you c-could've met h-her." Ryou told him sadly "She-she was w-wonderful, especially c-compared to the rest o-of my f-family."

"It's okay, love, let it out. Is there something wrong with the rest of your family?" Bakura asked, confused.

"Y-You'll s-see." She replied, as they took their places by the door to greet the incoming family and friends. Bakura didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him before as he had never met any of Ryou's family. She was ashamed of them for some reason…

Oh well, there was no time to think about that now. There were family members approaching. Bakura peered closer before realising that it was Ryou's father-a complete bell-end (1) if you asked him. He divorced Ryou's mother and gained custody of Ryou, only to leave Ryou living on her own in a tiny rundown apartment in Japan when she could barely speak the language. As he reached the door he greeted Ryou with a nod and didn't even inquire as to who the boy with his arm around the man's daughter's waist was. A _nod. _No hugs or kisses. Not even a 'how are you?' or an 'I missed you'. A _fucking nod!_

However, Ryou didn't seem to care, as all she did in protest was ignore the bastard completely rather than returning the unenthusiastic greeting. The man simply moved on without a word.

"I always knew that bastard was bad news." Came a voice from behind them, "Oooh, if I ever get my hands on that fool I'll choke him to death I swear!"

Ryou and Bakura turned around to find a fragile looking old lady wearing a black outfit and a white broad-brimmed hat.

"Granma!" Ryou cried, flinging her arms around the woman. "I missed you" She sniffled "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it!"

"Oh, pish." 'Granma' replied "Like I wouldn't come to see my own daughter's funeral. Oh, but it wasn't meant to be this way. I was meant to be long dead before my Tenshi was lost!"

"Oh Granma." Ryou sighed, smiling slightly. "This is Bakura."

"Nice to meet you" Bakura said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, I knew you'd choose better than your mother! You have a lot more sense going on in that head of yours than she ever did!"

"…Thanks, Granma" Ryou replied quietly.

"I will take my seat now, Ryou. Bakura, you take care of my granddaughter or you'll have hell to pay!"

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

As Granma wondered off to her seat, Bakura looked to Ryou.

"She wasn't so bad. She was actually pretty nice, I guess."

Ryou shook her head. "She wasn't the one I was worried about. Just wait 'til you meet the rest of them."

As soon as she finished this sentence a very camp-looking man with shoulder length silver hair practically pranced up to them and greeted Bakura's girlfriend "Hello, my darling niece, how wonderful it is to see you again!" Then without waiting for her to reply, he pulled her into a very disturbing looking hug and kissed each one of her cheeks. His hands ran up and down her back and got disturbingly low before Bakura growled and pulled Ryou back towards him, tucking her head under his chin and feeling her shaking.

"Hello, Uncle Pegasus." Ryou said to the man "I didn't expect to see you here."

Bakura could feel how badly she was shaking. What had this pervert done to _his _love? _His! _Ryou was never afraid of anything unless she had a very legitimate reason, therefore she must have a legitimate reason to be afraid of this pansy.

"Well, you know how it is and all that, darling. Let off for good behaviour. Your friend doesn't seem to like sharing you much does he?" Pegasus replied to Ryou.

"I guess not." She breathed.

"Well, I best be off to my seat. Good to see you again, darling." With that he pulled her into another hug, which Bakura definitely did not like. Growling, he pulled her away again and glared at the bastard. He better not lay another _finger _on Ryou.

When Pegasus left, Bakura hugged Ryou to his chest and tried to console her. Her eyes were filled with tears of fright this time, rather than of sorrow.

"Hush, baby, it's okay. It's alright. I won't let him harm you."

"H-he touched me. I don't like it w-when he t-touches me. It's scary." She whimpered slightly.

"What happened, love? Why are you so scared of him?"

"B-before mum and d-dad divorced, they used to get Uncle Pegasus to b-babysit me when they went out. Th-they never knew what was going on. H-he m-made me take off my c-clothes and he took p-pictures and m-made me t-touch him a-and if I didn't h-he'd hit me then t-tell my parent I'd b-been naughty and I w-would get grounded."

"Oh, Ryou. Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"I t-told dad, b-but he didn't b-believe me a-and told me if I t-told mum th-then I'd find m-myself being h-hit by him as w-well. I t-told mum anyway, 'cause you can always tell m-mums. Th-that's wh-what caused th-them to split u-up a-and Pegasus went to jail f-for child abuse."

"Ryou. My Ryou, why does the world have to be so cruel to you?" Bakura mumbled into her hair.

She smiled shyly up at him.

"Not so cruel. I found you didn't I?"

Bakura sniffed with a haughty look on his face. "I think, my dear, you have it confused as it was _I _who found _you._"

She giggled softly and leaned her head on his chest as they both turned towards the door and waited for the next family member to come along.

It was barely half a minute before the next two members of the family arrived with a guest. A short girl with star-shaped tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes; a boy that was slightly taller with the same hairstyle, but spikier and red eyes; and an old man with the same hairstyle, but grey and covered with a bandana with the same coloured eyes as the girl.

Ryou waved at them and embraced the female.

"Hey Yugi, Grandpa, Yami." She turned to each one respectively.

"Hey Ryou," The girl-Yugi-smiled sadly "I'm sorry about your mum."  
"It's ok, Yugi. Everything will be fine in the end.

The boy-Yami-held his head up snobbishly and looked as though everything around him was beneath him. Bakura noticed Yugi and Ryou exchange eye-rolls at this behaviour. Ryou spoke up "What my mother's funeral isn't good enough for the pharaoh of Egypt? Oh, whatever shall I do?" She spoke mockingly to Yami. He sniffed and turned his head up "Fine, then. But don't blame me when this turns out horribly wrong." He replied.  
Bakura just stared at him. Why would he be so rude to somebody as adorably innocent as Ryou, especially at a family members funeral, and what the hell was that business about being pharaoh?  
He looked confusedly down at Ryou, who, seeing that her boyfriend was confused explained.

"Yami is Yugi's boyfriend. They look like they're related but they're not. He's in the direct line of heritage to the throne in Egypt (2). He's kind of stuck up."  
"Sometimes, I don't even know why I love him." Yugi piped up.

Grandpa chuckled. "Oh, children."

He didn't expand on his point further so he and Yugi took their seats next to Yami and left Ryou and Bakura to greet the rest of the guests.

"After what we've seen so far I don't think I want to meet the rest of your family."  
"Oh." Ryou lowered her chocolate eyes to the floor, downcast.

"It's amazing how a bunch of lunatics can produce somebody as perfect as you."  
Ryou's cheeks heated up in a blush and she gave him a dazzling smile. A perfect smile, which just emphasised Bakura's point. Of course her smile was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. He didn't care what her family were or what they did and whether or not they approved of him. He didn't care what other crazy people walked through that door. He cared for nothing except Ryou.

She was his, just as he was hers. He had never belonged to anyone before, but he thought he might like the feel of it.  
Everything was just how it should be. This was the natural order of things.

Everything was just…_perfect._

**A/N: Sooo, guess who's writing random stuff when they're supposed to be updating! Three guesses! Yep, yours sincerely!**

**I got writers block for Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone: Rewritten, somehow. So to try and battle that, I took a prompt and it still didn't work.**

**I promise I'll have the next chapter out by at least the week after next. There. I promised you. I can't back out now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, it was meant to be longer and I wasn't entirely certain where I was going with it. Feedback would be much appreciated! Thankies!**

**(1) A British Insult, like douche bag...only more British**

**(2) I know Egypt doesn't have Pharaohs any more. Just work with me here, okay?**


End file.
